


Limitless

by PerStephanie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Debauchery, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerStephanie/pseuds/PerStephanie
Summary: Prompt #: 57Pairing: OT5Rating: ExplicitGenre: Smut, PWP, kink, BDSMTropes: Game Gone WrongTrigger Warnings: BDSM (if author wants)Prompt Summary: Members spend NYE together. They decide to play a drinking game where things suddenly get hot and become curious about each other's "limits".Required Content: Please include sexy scenes. Must include one outdoor dare, preferably Kibum being dared outdoors. Do everything you can to make it hot and kinky and all.Absolute No’s: N/A
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key, Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: Winter of SHINee





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this, but I never am. But the more I scrap and re-write the more I loose any satisfaction in what I've done. There's no grand moral, it's basically just a what would happen if all the members got drunk and decided to fuck. But I did have fun with this, and I think maybe next time this opportunity presents itself I will jump on it quicker. Anyways-Happy Winter with SHINee!!

**Limitless**

_ By: PerStephanie _

**  
  
**

_ Notes: _ _  
_ [ _ ∞ _ ](https://www.infinitysymbol.net/) _ ; Here’s the link to the playlist I listened to whilst writing this fic:  _ [ _ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw _ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw) __

* * *

**Carpe Diem.**

Kibum broke away from the kiss, feeling the heat of Minho still on his lips, and wondered how exactly he had gotten here. Here being in Jinki’s bed, straddling Jonghyun with Taemin behind him, Minho on his right, and Jinki on his left, currently making out with Jjong. Their clothes discarded along with empty beer bottles and red solo cups all over the room. 

Was it the alcohol that had led them to this current state, or was this an inevitability all along. 

He didn’t have much time to think it through when he felt Taemin’s warm hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. Manipulating it with practiced ease inciting a throaty moan from the elder. Kibum craned his neck backwards as far as it would go seeking Taemin’s full silken lips. 

Their kiss was joined by Minho who’s large hands were roaming the blurred line between Jonghyun and Kibum his own erection painfully persistent in wanting attention. Groping for Kibum’s hand he placed it on himself whimpering “Please Hyeong...” 

Kibum pushed Minho up, wanting him on his knees before licking his lips and placing his mouth around Minho’s cock, sucking deeply. This was not the first time tonight Minho had fucked Kibum’s mouth, but this time Kibum set the pace. Licking around the head with the tip of his tongue, tracing lines up and down the shaft listening to Minho’s breath catch in his throat jagged sounds being pulled from him as he subconsciously thrust his hips forward trying desperately to feel Kibum’s throat tight around his cock. 

“Please Hyeong...” Minho’s voice dripping with need. “Please, I can’t stand it anymore, I need it, I need it inside you…”

Taemin scooted back just enough to let Kibum climb off Jonghyun allowing him to position himself so that Minho could enter him. Minho for his part climbed off the bed, and helped Kibum find the right level before slowly entering his red hot tight hole. Kibum’s moan was swallowed by Taemin’s mouth who moaned back as he himself pushed into Jjong who moaned around Jinki’s cock.    
  


_ Notes: _ _  
_ [ _ ∞ _ ](https://www.infinitysymbol.net/) _ ; Here’s the link to the playlist I listened to whilst writing this fic:  _ [ _ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw _ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw) __

* * *

**Decide You Want It More Than You Are Afraid Of It.**

Kibum soon realized he wasn’t going to be the only one left on campus for the holidays, apparently so was Jonghyun complaining about papers he had to write and music he had to compose. Jinki was also going to be here, because Ki and Jjong were staying he felt it impolite to leave them alone. So the three of them had made plans to spend the holiday together, get some movies and have a marathon or something. 

They had split up sending Jinki to the store to get food and drinks, whilst Jjong and Kibum went to get movies. It was there that Jinki ran into Minho.

“Thought you left already?” Jinki inquired.

“I had, but half way home I got a call from mum saying not to come, apparently everyone is sick, and she doesn’t want to risk me getting it and not being 100% when school starts back up, championships are right around the corner you know.” 

Minho was the star forward on the school’s football team (1) , so Jinki could understand why his mum wouldn’t want him there.

“She’s promised to mail me my presents though, and that as soon as everyone’s better to have me come out on a weekend for food. So it’s not so bad. Why are you here?”

“Kibum and Jonghyun stayed on campus, so I had to stay with them.”

“Ah yea, you’re dorm mum.”

“I’m the RA, yes.” Jinki said unphased at Minho’s jab, and continued to place food in his trolly.

“Are you buying for an army?”

“I’m buying for Ki, Jjong, me, and now you.”

“Ah, you care about me Hyeong!” Minho said as he wrapped his arm around the older man’s shoulders. “I’ll grab the drinks!” He finished before he darted off towards the alcohol. 

They met back up at the register, Minho’s trolley of beverages rivaled Jinki’s of food. Between the two of them you’d think they were buying for a frat party, not a small gathering of just four men. 

Once the provisions were purchased and Jinki’s car loaded with the goods, Minho climbed into the passenger seat and Jinki in the driver's seat and they made their way back to the dorms. 

They ran into Taemin in the lifts who offered to help carry bags to Jinki’s suit. 

Being the RA came along with certain perks. Not only did he get a copy of the master key for communal rooms, but he also got his own dorm room, that was big enough for a full sized bed, came with a small kitchenette and a private bath and toilet. 

Ki and Jjong were already inside setting up Kibum’s projector, the two of them already had removed posters and pictures from one wall. 

“What time are you supposed to head out?” Jinki asked Taemin. 

“My train leaves at five. Last one out.”

“Well, you should stay for some food then, since you have time and you did help us bring it up.”

“Yea, and a drink too!” Minho said enthusiastically, already pouring Taemin a beer.

“Yea, sure.” He said taking the offered cup. 

Jonghyun put in a romantic comedy and Jinki started preparing food. 

"So what do you have to do to be an RA?" Taemin asked, taking a drink.

"Sick of me already?" Minho pouted.

"Hyeong, look at this place. I could practice without worrying about hitting things."

"You could just use the practice rooms."

"They close at nine."

"Fine, but I'm living with you here then."

"You're only allowed one bed." Jinki said without looking up. 

"That's fine. I sleep in Minho hyeong's bed with him more than I do on my own anyways."

"Kibum never lets me sleep with him." Jjong complained. 

"You hog the blankets!"

"I'll bring my own, I've told you."

"Then it's too hot."

"You just don't love me."

"That's it. You've figured me out." Kibum rolled his eyes. 

"So, Jinki-hyeong, what do you have to do to become the RA?"

"You fill out paperwork, get people to give you recommendations and have to maintain a certain gpa."

"Is that all?"

"Yep. Now hand me that pack of mushrooms."

"Yes hyeong."

The five of them helped to make food and were each handed a beer by Minho before they settled in to watch the first movie. Jonghyun, Kibum, and Jinki on Jinki's bed, Minho and Taemin sitting on the floor. 

After finishing his beer Minho grabbed another and began to absentmindedly spin the empty bottle more interested in how many times it would go around before stopping than the movie that was playing. Eventually it stopped pointing directly at Taemin who reflexively leaned over and kissed Minho. 

Minho eyes opened wide as Taemin's lips pushed against his. But neither pushed the other away. 

This of course drew the attention of the older three. 

Jinki cleared his throat, Taemin pulled away stating that Minho tasted like beer and squid.

Once he realized it was more than just Minho giving him strange looks he shrugged, "The bottle landed on me. So I kissed the one who spun it. It's the rules, I've played this game before."

"Game?" Jonghyun asked. 

"Yes,  _ 'Spin the Bottle' _ Hyeong. It's a game where you sit in a circle and spin an empty bottle and kiss whoever it lands on."

"Taeminnie, I'm aware how the game is played, I just hadn't realized you had played before." 

"Of course." Taemin said as if it was common knowledge. 

"How do you know what it is?" Jinki asked. 

"I've only been going to band retreats since year six, and-"

"So everything we hear about band kids are true?" Minho interrupted. 

"Well, I don't know what all you've heard, but…" Jonghyun finished in a shrug. 

"What about actor majors, do you guys?" Minho left the question unfinished as he saw the tips of Jinki's ears flush red. 

"We…"

"Don't lie, for an acting major, you can't lie for shite." Kibum said. 

"Yea, we engage in the occasional debauchery. And the fashion world?" 

"We don't really get together. It's not really a community major. But I'm not a novice at party games. What about the athletics department?"

"There's hazing," Minho scratched the back of his head, "but somehow I don't think it's the same."

“No, likely not.” Jonghyun laughed.

“But I have been to parties where we’ve played  _ ‘spin the bottle’ _ and other games.”

“Other games?” Jonghyun asked.

“Yea.”

“What other games?” Everyone was suddenly interested.

“Spin the bottle, 7 minutes in Heaven, Truth or Dare, Paranoia. You know the normal stuff.”

“So you’ve had your party cherry popped?”

“Yes Kibum-hyeong.” Minho answered a little indignant at the group's perception of his innocence. “So why is everyone staring at me like I’ve sprouted a third eye?”

“The look you had when I kissed you.” Taemin explained. 

“I just wasn’t expecting it. That’s all.”

Taemin leaned over and kissed Minho again, this time opening his mouth inviting Minho to open his mouth too. 

Minho did open his mouth, closing his eyes as he tasted Taemin on his tongue and letting a quiet, soft moan escaped his throat. He wanted to reach up and cup Taemin’s head losing himself to the kiss, but he was also very aware of everyone’s eyes on him so he let the kiss end naturally. Sucking in his own bottom lip when Taemin pulled away, tilting his head down slightly to hide his blush. 

The spell was broken when Jinki cleared his throat, and Jjong asked,

“So, should we play a game?” Jonghyun smiled reaching down toying with the empty bottle. 

“What game? Because if it’s just spin the bottle, we should just go ahead and make out.” Taemin said draining the rest of his beer.

“What’s  _ Paranoia _ ?” Jinki asked. 

_ Notes: _ _  
_ [ _ ∞ _ ](https://www.infinitysymbol.net/) _ ; Here’s the link to the playlist I listened to whilst writing this fic:  _ [ _ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw _ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw) __

_ (1); “football” here can be read as “Soccer”. _

* * *

__

**Paranoia**

“So the rundown is, you whisper a question to someone in the room, they then have to say the answer out loud, if the answer involves a person in the room they have to point to them. If you want to know what the question was you have to drink, then the person who answered can whisper the question to you. If you don’t want to answer you get a dare.” Minho explained.

“That sounds like fun.” Jonghyun chimed happily, if not a bit intoxicatedly. 

“Does everyone want to play that?” Jinki asked always being a fan of diplomacy.

Once everyone nodded their agreement, had their drinks refilled, and sat on the floor in a circle, Minho announced that he would kick things off and leaned over to Lee Jinki whispering something in his ear.  _ (when he first kissed someone) _

“16.” Minho nodded his head in a satisfied manner and sat back in his spot on the floor. 

“My turn then?” 

“Yea.”

Jinki turned to Taemin and whispered his question.  _ (is he with anyone exclusively) _

“No.”

Taemin crawled over to Minho almost sat in his lap and whispered his question.  _ (if he likes role playing) _

“A little bit, sure.” Minho spoke directly to Taemin, their faces so close they could have kissed had they just pursed their lips and pressed them together.

Jonghyun’s curiosity was simmering, he desperately wanted to know what had been asked.

“My turn to ask a question.” He said turning to Kibum and whispering something in his ear.  _ (when he last ate arse) _

Kibum’s mouth opened in what could only be described in a very Kibum way as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. I’m not answering that. 

“Dare it is.” Minho said holding out a hand which Jinki gladly filled with a double shot of soju. “I dare you to drink this.” 

Everyone else took a drink of their beer all wanting to know what question was so shocking that Kibum refused to answer, whilst Kibum downed his shot.

“Do I just say it then, since everyone wants to know?”

“You can.”

“Minho asked me when the last time it was I ate someone’s arse.”

“I can answer that.”Taemin offered and was answered with a death glare from Kibum.

“Do you want to die?”

“You’re supposed to whisper your questions.” Jjong jabbed at Kibum.

Kibum snapped his head towards Jonghyun, eyes sharp as he leaned over whispering in his ear.  _ (if he liked anyone) _

Jonghyun’s eyes opened wide, and he gulped as he pointed to Jinki and flushed red. 

Thankfully Jinki didn’t seem to catch it, or at the very least didn’t show signs that he did. 

Jonghyun turned to Taemin and whispered in his ear.  _ (how he knew when the last time Kibum ate arse) _

“Because it was mine.” 

Jonghyun did not have a poker face and by the way his eyebrows shot up everyone knew what question had been asked.

“This game is dumb, and I don’t want to play anymore.” Kibum complained.

“Would you rather truth or dare?” Minho inquired.

“No. That game is dumb too.”

“You just don’t want to admit you were eating Taemin’s arse last night.” Jinki blurted.

“I dare you not to say mine or Taemin’s name for the rest of the night!”

“That’s not how Truth or Dare is played.” Taemin protested.

“Taeminnie, look at my face and ask yourself if I care.”

“I don’t know why you’re so mad. Everyone knows you and Taemin fuck.” Minho said off handedly.

“You drank too.”

“So?”

“So, you didn’t know!”

“Of course I did. Taemin can’t keep a secret from me.”

“Then why did you drink?”

“I was thirsty.”

“FINE! But if you knew then why did you ask me that question.”

“To see who else didn’t know, which was apparently everyone.”

“I really hate you.”

“Yea yea. Taemin, it’s your turn.”

“Are we still playing Paranoia, or have we switched to Truth of Dare?”

“Truth  **OR** Dare.” Kibum corrected, but Taeming took that to mean a game change.

“Jinki, Truth or Dare?”

“Mmm, Dare.”

“I dare you to go kiss Jonghyun.”

Jinki leveled a look at Jonghyun, got up, and went over to Jjong, sitting beside him, forcing Taemin to scoot closer to Minho to make room.

“Ok?” Jinki asked inches away from Jonghyun’s face. 

Jonghyun nodded and then felt Jinki’s silken lips on his own, his tongue darting out to lick at Jonghyun’s lips, coaxing them open. Jonghyun was just about at his melting point when he heard Kibum’s voice.

“That’s my lap.” 

Jinki pulled back, and helped Jonghyun sit back up. 

“You’re a good kisser.” Jinki said.

“I had a good teacher.” Jonghyun said breathlessly.

“Kibum, Truth or Dare?”

Kibum rolled his eyes but responded with “Truth.”

“Who’s better in bed, Taemin or Jongin?”

“Taemin.” He said with an annoyed sigh.

“Your turn.” Jinki said as he slid his arm around Jjong’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Jonghyun, truth or dare.”

“Either. I don’t care.”

“Fine. Truth it is. Do you like, want to fuck Jinki?”

Jjong’s face blazed, as he tried to hide behind his hands muffeling his answer.

“What, no one could hear you.”

“Y-yes…” Jinki smiled and kissed Jjong’s ear, taking a second to whisper something in it.

“What did you say?” inquired Minho

“Take a drink.” Jinki said toying with Jonghyun’s fingers.

Minho obediently took a drink of his beer before asking again, “What did you say?”

“I said it’s Jjong’s turn.”

Minho scoffed knowing full well that’s not what Jinki said, because Jjong wouldn’t blush like that if that’s all he said. 

“Taemin, truth or dare?”

“Dare, you only live once!”

“I dare you to ummm… mimic Kibum when he’s getting off.”

“Ok.” Taemin took a deep breath, closing his eyes and wiggling on the floor where he sat like an excited puppy. “Oh Taemin-ah, Taemin-ah! Right there, riiiiiiiiiiight there…. Oh God! You’re dick is so big!! I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum!’ And then he normally cums.” Taemin said mostly moaning and whining. 

“I do not sound like that.” Kibum stated flatly.

“Prove it.” Minho stated.

“What?”

“Dare him Taemin.”

“This is NOT how the game is played!”

“Who cares about the game anymore?” Jonghung asked

“Kibum,” Taemin cleared his throat, “Dare or drink?”

“Really? Taemin, really?”

“Yes, dare or drink?”

“Dare. Fine.”

“I dare you to prove it to Minho, here, or out there what you actually sound like.” He said pointing out to the courtyard outside. 

Kibum drained the rest of his considerably full cup, before standing, grabbing Minho’s hand and pulling him behind him leaving the room through the outside door.

_ Notes: _ _  
_ [ _ ∞ _ ](https://www.infinitysymbol.net/) _ ; Here’s the link to the playlist I listened to whilst writing this fic:  _ [ _ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw _ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw) __

* * *

**Great Expectations**

Minho felt the world turn on its axis the moment Kibum grabbed his hand. He felt the pulse of the universe when he felt Kibum’s lips on his. Minho felt the charge when Kibum ran his hands up his shirt to his shoulders putting pressure on him to indicate he wanted Minho on his knees.

“But I want to kiss you more.”

“We’ll kiss after, on your knees.” Minho begrudgingly obliged him and got on his knees. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Kibum mumbled under his breath, as he undid his pants retrieving his growing erection.

“You might not be able to believe it, but your cock seems fine with it.” 

“I’m not paying you to talk.”

“I’m getting paid for this?”

“Yea, the sex is the payment.” Minho smiled up at Kibum when he said that. Kibum knew that Minho had had a crush on him for years, but had never given Minho a second look. Not that Minho wasn’t attractive, or desirable, but Kibum liked Minho as well, and that scared the shite outta him. 

Minho didn’t talk any further, but rather used his mouth for a much more pressing matter. Namely Kibum’s cock that was eye level with Minho currently. Minho licked his lips, and then the head of Kibum’s dick. He used his tongue around the glands, flicking the tip with the tip of his tongue. Using his hand to stroke Kibum from base to tip. Sucking the head of Kibum's dick, letting small, low whispers of moans out around the cock that was now completely erect. Minho slowly took all of Kibum in his mouth, cupping his balls with his hand, lightly tugging on them. Kibum couldn’t help but slightly pump his hips into Minho’s face. 

"It's ok, I've done this before. If you want to fuck my face, you can." Minho spoke in low rumbles as he crouched lower angling his head almost completely vertical to Kibum's length. Then he closed his eyes, long lashes delicate on those high cheekbones and took Kibum back into his mouth. 

Kibum didn't have to be told twice and started to pump his full length into Minho's wet mouth. Gingerly at first, to gage the depth that Minho could take. But soon he found himself sliding easily into the tightness of Minho's throat. And felt the rumble of Minho's moans. It didn’t take Kibum long to pump fast, go deeper, lose himself in the feeling of being sucked off in the middle of the quad. It didn’t take long for Kibum to feel that familiar sensation building in his stomach. That tightness that spread to his entire body, the building of pressure before release. 

“Min-a-ho, I’m gonna, I’m gonna cum.” 

Minho didn’t seem interested in slowing down, stopping, or getting out of the way. He kept sucking with that delightful pressure and depth until his throat was coated with Kibum’s seed. He swallowed twice, making sure to get everything he could from Kibum, before letting him pop out of his mouth to look up at him with a cum-drunk grin on his face.

“What?”

Minho didn’t respond, just kept smiling up at Kibum, whilst he put himself back together.

Once they were back in the room with the other three who were noticeably less dressed than they had been left, much closer together, Jinki and Jonghyun both running hands over Taemin, and all three looking well kissed. 

"Did we miss much?" Kibum raised an eyebrow. 

"He sounds exactly like that!" Minho shouted as he stepped in the room directly behind Kibum, not taking in the scene until the last syllable left his lips. 

"Told you." Taemin said languidly before turning his head back to Jinki kissing him with his mouth open, Jonghyun rolling a thumb over Taemin's left nipple almost he sucked on the other. 

Minho had to get flush against Kibum just to shut the door behind him. And Kibum felt Minho's still considerably hard dick. 

_ Notes: _ _  
_ [ _ ∞ _ ](https://www.infinitysymbol.net/) _ ; Here’s the link to the playlist I listened to whilst writing this fic:  _ [ _ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw _ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw) __

* * *

**Carpe Noctem**

Kibum didn’t move. Not that he wasn’t shocked at what he saw, or wasn’t interested in participating, he just wanted to take a moment to feel Minho pressed hard up against him, as he watched the scene in front of him. Taemin broke away from Jinki’s lips turned his head and licked up Jjong’s throat to his mouth moaning loudly as Jinki pushed his hand down his trousers. 

Instinctively Minho wrapped his arm around Kibum’s waist and started to move forward to the three situated on the bed already. 

“Ok?” Minho whispered softly as they reached the bed.

“Mmmm” Kibum said before turning to face Minho letting their lips touch opening into the kiss as Minho pushed him onto the bed next to Jinki. 

Minho only broke the kiss long enough to remove his own shirt, his toned and golden skin warm to the touch, and Kibum couldn’t help but touch. Letting his fingers drag across the muscles of Minho’s abdomen, up the curve of his pectoral to the hollow of his clavicle before he found Jinki pullin up on his own shirt. Minho resumed the kiss after Kibum’s shirt was removed and Jinki started to softly nibble on Kibum’s neck. Kibum leaned into Jinki as Minho knelt on the bed between his legs. There were hands everywhere. Too many to just belong to one person, Kibum’s head was spinning, a mix of the alcohol and the rush of adrenaline as more and more clothes were removed. 

Finger tips, and lips touching him everywhere. He scooted back almost to the head of the bed letting Minho on next to Jinki who was between Jjong’s legs, already buried deep inside him as he sucked greedily on Taemin who was lip locked with Minho. Kibum took Minho’s cock in his mouth slowly, inch by inch until Minho was bucking his hips wildly into his throat. At some point positions changed and Kibum was inside Taemin who was kissing him feverishly, moaning into his mouth at every thrust. Jinki and Jonghyun licking up and down Minho’s shaft. 

Hands, mouths, tongues, bodies against bodies. Positions shifted once more. Minho was now behind and inside Kibum, who was thrusting into Jonghyun’s open mouth who was being fucked by Taemin who was sucking Jinki off. Minho pulled Kibum back twisting his head so that they could kiss. And when they broke apart, the heat from Minho’s lips still lingering on Kibum’s, he wondered how this all happened. Where the turning point had been from watching movies to a drunken orgy. And how things would feel tomorrow. But in the end that was a problem for future Kibum to worry about. For now his mind was pulled back to the moment when Minho’s voice cut through the silence as he exclaimed; 

“I’m gonna cum!” Before spilling himself deep inside Kibum, the twitching of his cock hitting Kibum’s prostate just the right way to get him to fill without warning, Jonghyun’s mouth with his own seed. Taemin came next in a high pitch moan, around Jinki’s cock who pumped a few more times before spilling himself inside Taemin’s mouth. Jinki then took Jjong in his mouth and made quick work of making sure he also reached his release. 

Sated the five young men found comfortable positions on the bed, arms and legs intertwined, bodies sticky with sweat and cum, but none of them too keen to move to clean themselves up. Fingers lightly tracing the contours of the ones next to them. Mouths leaving light kisses, and soft breathy moans full of content. 

_ Notes: _ _  
_ [ _ ∞ _ ](https://www.infinitysymbol.net/) _ ; Here’s the link to the playlist I listened to whilst writing this fic:  _ [ _ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw _ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw)

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write whilst listening to music, and each chapter is broken by the link to the playlist I was listening to whilst writing, but just in case, here it is again: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ueZwIo5nwK4IpxkNnRg76?si=qkUdfHtQRcWl7J8VRVKoNw 
> 
> And if you loved it my twt is: https://twitter.com/Iluvyou2109  
> If you hated it my CC is: https://curiouscat.me/PerStephanie4


End file.
